The Red Wind
by FireIllusions
Summary: Watch Uzumaki Naruto with the help of the Kyuubi become the best spy ever and a legend known to the world as the "Red Wind". Rating is T for language.
1. Prologue

The Red Wind.

Prolouge

------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The inspiration for this story is James Bond. Yea, I watch too many Double 0 shows.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Who am I? My name is not for you to know. But since you asked for a story, I shall give you one. This boy name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is a legend of worlds. He is a ninja and one of the finest. Not a front-line fighter but instead, a spy. Well, I know him as Uzumaki Naruto, but the world knows him as the "Red Wind". That is so because he is a ninja that can control the wind. He uses the wind to teleport himself to any location he wants and when he teleports, he leaves behind a gust of red wind. And why red you may ask, that is so becuase his chakra is red. Normal chakra colour is blue but Naruto is special. He has the Kyubbi No Kitsune sealed in him. Many at first thought he was a demon reincarnation, but slowly they realised him for who he is. Now you probably be thinking, "Since he can control the wind, why not a front-line bad-ass fighter?" Well, like I have said before, he is very special. Naruto has great talent and more hidden potential in stealth. So in his hometown, Konohagakure or also known as the "Village hidden in the leaves" , the council and including the Hokage chose him to be a spy. But not just any ordinary spy, but a spy / assassin. The first of its kind and the last. No one has the same great control of the wind or has the same talent in stealth. He even bested Jiraiya in stealth. And Jiraiya is one of the legendary three ninjas. Now, this is the tale of Uzumaki Naruto, the "Red Wind" of Konoha...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran as fast as I could, knowing that if I even took a break for a few moments, they will be on me. My legs were starting to give away, I could not go on much longer. Death looms towards me. I turned my head, seeing where they were. Barely a few feet away from me. A sickening thought ran through me, " This time... I am really gonna' die....". They were closing in fast, armed with everything they could find ; pitched fork, knifes, choppers, penknifes, swords, sharpened stones and rock. And soon, all of it will be pierced into me. I am not as harmless as I look. I know why they were after me, or to be more specific, after the creature that slumbers within me. But the word "slumbers" ain't really right. It's awake. A warm feeling ran down my shoulders. What is it? Is that the feeling of death that is going to come? No, it isn't a feeling. It's blood. My blood. The villager that carried the long and frightening pitched fork has scrapped my shoulder. They were right behind me. I sped up. But after a few more minutes, I slowed down again. I can't really last so long. It has been over fifteen minutes since they started. They were also slowing down, but the thought of finally finsihing what the Yondaime Hokage started gave them the ability to continue. But there's nothing here for me. Konoha was nothing but just a place to live. Just a run-down broken home was all I have. The Hokage is in Suna now , happily chit-chating with the Kazekage , probably. But things did not slowed down here. Instead, it sped up. Everyday for the last whole week , they made their move. The Hokage rarely left Konoha and he was always here to stop. But the villagers, I must say, has gotten a brain. They opted for a more slow approach. Because everytime they attacked me, the Anbu stopped them and ended whatever that was left in their lives. They had waited for a nice time to come in my house and slit my throat. And now was the time. Then suddenly, without me doing anything, pictures of my precious people appeared infront of me. Sarutobi-sama, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Itachi-niichan. Itachi... It has been so long since I last saw him. He slaughtered his clan but left his brother alive. He was ordered to do it. I don't know if that's true but I suspected it since it happen. Itachi loved Konoha. He would never hurt anyone. Killing his clan was so... Not him. It was unlike him to do it. Now I had it in me. The will to survive. I wanted to see all of them again, including Itachi.

But how was I , a ten year old going to survive a mob of angry villagers? I can't kill them, I can't out run them. It's all words and no action. How can I do it? Then, a truth entered me. I can't kill them or out-run them, so I have to out-smart them and hide. Focusing chakra into my feet, I jumped. As high as I could. Landing ontop of a rooftop. I touched ground or tiles. Then I realise two things, first, the villagers can't jump and second, this was not a flat rooftop. I skidded to the side, almost, almost falling of the roofs and directly in the middle of the mob. Instinctively, my hand reached out and grabbed one of the tiles. And then came, the barrage of weapons. I had two thoughts, " This is how it ends? Me hanging on a tile , being stabbed with weapons?" And the second thought," This villagers has no aim.. At all." But I spoke too soon. One butter knife came and sliced my right eye. "Argh.." I yelled and had one of my hand covering and stopping the blood from flowing. I had to get out of here. Fast.

With a burst of chakra to my feet, I leaped from that rooftop to another and another , continuing until a couldn't even see a thing from them. I landed gracefully on the ground and panted. At least the worst was over. But once again, the heavens love proving me wrong. The mob, not wanting to give up this chance, chased after me quietly. And now they were infront of me. Directly. " Curse my dammable mouth," I muttered.

"Looks like the "Oh so mighty demon has fallen" ," One of the villagers spoke. The one I recognised as the only one with an aim. After finishing his sentence, he kiked my gut, making me drop on my knees." Demons are not humans and therefore, not allowed to die on their feet," He continued. The whole group rallied him to torture me before letting them all finish me.

"So it seems your the leader?" I asked.

"Oh yes I am, be prepared to meet your maker, demon," He taunted me.

Great, now I am dealing with a whole mob who has to choose the leader who could talk, decently. " Oh yea? And how are you gonna' kill me? Smart-ass," I replied. Since it was my last chance, I should use the most of it.

"The demon could talk? This is a marvel! So sad, it wouldn't last," He replied, each word said like venom.

"Can I at least have the name of the one who claims to be able to kill me?" I asked.

"If you were a human yes, but since you're a demon, no," He said. I have very sharp eyes and I saw his muscles or what that looks like alittle bit of muscle tensed up. He then swung his hand to the side of my head and that was the last thing I saw. While falling to the ground , I mumbled, " Pathetic..." My last words still an insult to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for the prolouge, folks. Anyway, I will have it updated in no time. Actually about a few days. Anyway please read and review. C'mon just review it!

P.S: The way he teleports is like a mini-tornado which can be seen because the colour is red.


	2. Chapter 1 : Everything has a beginning

The Red Wind

Chapter One: Everything has a beginning...

------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I am back. If you are thinking about how the relationship about Itachi and Kakashi to Naruto is, here it is. Well Itachi is like a brother to Naruto because he saves Naruto quite a few times before. And for Kakashi, Kakashi is like a sensei to Naruto because he had taught Naruto a few tricks in his spare time. I would have a chapter purely based on the relationship of Itachi and Naruto soon. Anyway, read, enjoy and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Light. Bright light seeping in from the windows. It took awhile before I could fully open my eyes. In an instant, a thought rushed through my mind, " Am I dead? Is this heaven? Nah... If a Jinchuriki like me would to die, I would probably go to hell." I took notice of my surroundings. I was in hospital clothes, I had bandages tied all around my body and almost everything was white. I was definately in a hospital. Again. How did I survive? All I remembered was my head connecting with the hard rock floor. Something was really odd. Totally out of place. And then realisation hit me. Hard. I was now seeing the world through only one eye! " Could I still be an awesome ninja? Would my dream to be one of the best be squashed just because of one eye. No... I had seen ninjas without the use of an eye too," I thought. I debated with myself on the topic of being a cyclops. My right eye had a bandage covering it. I wonder how it looks like. At that moment, the door creaked open and out revealed the third Hokage and an Anbu wearing a dog mask. Kakashi-sensei.

"Good Morning Hokage-sama and Kakashi-sensei," I greeted.

"Good Morning, " That was the reply from the both of them.

"Naruto, how are you feeling today?" The third Hokage asked.

"Well, I am feeling pretty good today," I replied sarcastically. Sarutobi-sama gave me a "this is serious" look and I continued, " I feel weak and bad. Am I blind in one eye? Is that why there is a bandage around me?"

"No. You're not blind in your right eye. There is just a scar over your right eye. It was cut but some how a miracle happened and it was cured. Anyway, the nurse told me you could take out your bandage already," Sarutobi-sama replied.

"Miracle huh? You mean the Kyuubi?" I asked while taking out the bandage that covered my right eye.

The third Hokage was shocked. Speechless. Kakashi-sensei was probably shocked too. Sarutobi-sama recovered quickly and asked," You knew? Since when?"

"Since the day the attacks begin," I replied, straight to the point.

"N..Naruto, I can't tell you how sorry I am for..." Sarutobi-sama was interrupted by me when I cut in and said, "Don't. It's not worth your breath."

The third Hokage, looked down , face facing the floor like he's ashamed. He then said, "Anyway Naruto, it was pure luck that you survived. I came back at that exact moment you were being attacked. Luckly, the route to the Hokage's office meets the place you were being attacked. I immediately summonded the Anbu to arrest those villagers and as I speak, they are paying the ultimate price for their crimes," He paused for a moment and then continued, " Naruto, the concil and I have decided on something important the concerns you. We have a job for you to do."

"And now Naruto, you should rest," Kakashi-sensei said while reading his Icha-Icha paradise.

Nodding, I laid on the bed , looking up towards the ceiling. Though in my mind, I was thinking about the "job" the third Hokage wanted me to do. Little did I realise that over three hour had passed and the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei had left. My body was still feeling weak after the heavy assult by the villagers. I finally stop thinking about what the Hokage wanted me to do and closed my eyes. Sleep hit me in an instant. I was in seriously deep sleep.

Drip...

Drip...

Splat!

I landed in a puddle of water and soaked my clothes. "Great! The "Oh-So-Mighty-Kyuubi" called me and soaked my clothes!" I muttered in pure annoyance.

"So ugly, watcha' want with me?" I asked, irratated.

"I hate you, seriously seriously hate you," Kyuubi obviously replied. [A.N: I can't use bold or anything since I am using notepad.]

"Ditto," Came my reply.

"No, you don't get the situation, I am merging with you," Kyuubi said matter of factly.

Shocked. Merging? Will he have control over me? Will I die due to overdoes of demonic chakra.

"I used too much chakra to heal you. Your Hokage lied to you. He arrived a little late. You were beat to a stinking pulp. Like dirt on the floor. Your Hokage came just in time to save you from dying. I gave you too much chakra to save you and now... I am gonna' merge with you. You will become a hanyou. Your physical appearance won't change a bit. But you will have my skills. You can still here my voice but you can't see me anymore since when I merge, my physical form dies. All my chakra will enter you. It will come very quick. And very soon..." Kyuubi explained.

"And it will be...How do you mortals call it? Oh yes, it will be damn pain," Kyuubi continued and laughed. "Sad reality for me now... I can't ever escape at all."

I recovered from my shocked state and asked the first dumb question that came into my mind, " When?"

" In about....." Kyuubi counted down from ten. " Oh by the way, I am a woman. And for your first question, the time is now."

With that last words, I screamed. A tsunami of chakra came and pushed me back into reality. Not the reality I wanted to be in. I screamed for very long. It was painful. The change was slow but the flow of chakra was constant. It came and came and came. There was simply no end. For hours or days, I can't tell the time, I screamed and jumped around in the room. The Hokage came in but instantly ran out. Chakra was flaring everywhere. I heard the Hokage declare that my room was 'Out of bounds'. I could feel the demonic chakra in my veins. And it was flowing fast. Too fast. One of the worst was the bone. It toughened. But at the rate the bone grew, it would cause serious pain. Pain even I could not take. It happen for over a few days, though it felt like months. It was the worst nightmare. The bad part about the nightmare was not the nightmare itself, it was that the nightmare was being repeated. Over and over and over again.

For what that seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided. But the memory did not. But the effects was instantanious. By the next day I felt nothing. Instead I felt great. No pain at all. My five senses improved drastically. " That's the result," Came from a voice at the back of my head. It felt odd but I knew who it was. The vixen Kyuubi. "Nice to see you to," I thought. " Didn't the Hokage said he wanted you to do a job?" She asked me in my head. " Right on to it," I replied mentally.

I walked towards the Hokage office, half excited and half annoyed. The annoying part would have come from the voice in the back of his head. "All my life I knew I was special but not metally challenged, but now , with a voice in my head, I am not so sure..." I thought loud enough for Kyuubi to hear.

"It's not that bad, I would just probably bug you everyday from now on," Kyuubi replied back, obviously taking great pleasure in annoying me.

"In what way is that good?" I asked sarcastically.

"I never said it was good, I just said it was not "that" bad," Kyuubi answered me.

"And your definition of bad is...?" I asked once again, kind of bored with this "mind to mind" talking.

"I would just be like that Ichibi but since the seal was good I can't keep you awake all night but now that we merge I can bother you till' you can't sleep. Now that's bad," Kyuubi replied.

"When is your birthday?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Next month in june, I think if I can remember properly, it's on the 3rd of June. Why do you asked?" Kyuubi replied.

"Oh nothing..." I answered with a sly foxy grin plastered on my face.

"I don't like that look. You better not use that look. I am warning you....!" Kyuubi said.

"But this foxy grin was something I inherited from you," I replied, happy with my revenge. Well the revenge would come on the 3rd of june. But this would have to do for now.

Kyuubi never replied back but I could hear growling and a faint, soft mutter about "being cursed to live with a blonde".

Without me realising it, I was already at the door of the Hokage office. I entered in and was greeted by all the concil members and the same old smiling face of the third Hokage.

The third Hokage started by saying," Good afternoon, Naruto. I realised that you have merge with the Kyuubi. Jiraiya told me it was nothing and had to be expected. And for your task..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff-hanger. Sorry but I felt like it was need.I know its kinda' short but I have lots of homework that I "forgot" to do. Anyway please read and review. Find out next time on " The Red Wind" .


End file.
